1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pressure gauges, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tire pressure gauge and cap apparatus wherein the same is operative to effect visual indication of proper inflation of an associated tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflation apparatus of various types are utilized in the prior art, and particularly there are examples of tire pressure gauges utilized in the prior art for indication of inflation relative to an associated automotive tire. Such is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,929 to Willis wherein a rod member projects coaxially relative to a cylindrical body that in turn is mounted to an inflation valve of an automotive tire to mechanically indicate proper inflation within the tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,269 to Adams sets forth a further example of a pressure gauge for use with an automotive tire utilizing a central mechanical plunger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,697 to Hunt, et al. sets forth an apparatus for mounting a pressure gauge with a displaceable indicator needle for visual indication of relative pressure within an associated tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,747 to Yabor and U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,177 to Wu, et al. are further examples of mechanical inflation gauges relative to automotive tires.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tire pressure gauge and cap apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a completely sealed gauge structure to effect visual indication of proper inflation with an automotive tire and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.